A la ducha con Edward Cullen
by Camilaa Blaack
Summary: En el instituto de Forks, hombres y mujeres deben compartir las duchas por castigo del director.- Dios Edward Cullen es mi compañero de ducha, dijo Bella. Edward la evita, ¿Pero que pasara el ultimo dia de castigo? Lemmon.


La Ducha con Edward Cullen

Hoy era lunes, me esperaba otra larga semana en el instituto de Forks, soy Isabella Swan, pero prefieron que me digan Bella, me mude a vivir con Charlie hace poco menos de un año, soy muy tranquila en clases, no soy de hacer revuelo, pero en las fiestas, soy otra Bella, a la que le gustan los hombres, bailar, disfrutar de la vida, pero solo es mi circulo cercano que conoce a esa Bella, ya que por ser hija del jefe de policia, mi conducta debe de ser intachable

Me dirigia al auditorio porque el director nos queria informar una noticia, nadie sabia que se traia entre manos, pero al querer reunirnos a todos los de mi clase, no deberia ser nada bueno.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo me encontre con Alice, mi mejor amiga, si hubiera alguna manera de describirla seria "Duende Hiperactiva", es bajita, de contextura delgada, pero no flacucha, su pelo corto es negro azabache, que peina de manera alocada en que deja todas sus puntas en todas las direcciones.

- _Bella, ¿Sabes que nos tiene que decir el director?_, pregunto mi amiga.

- _Claro Alice, se me olvidaba que soy la "Señorita popularidad" y que siempre estoy enterada de todo_.- respondi a mi amiga con cierta ironía. Ella solo rodo sus ojos y camino conmigo.

Cuando llegamos al auditorio, ya estaban todos los estudiantes rumoreando que podria ser lo que el director nos tendria que informar, se hablaba desde que nos cancelarian la matricula, hasta que nos regalarian un viaje a Hawai por ser la mejor clase. Pasaron algunos minutos y el director salio al escenario, derepente todo el auditorio quedo en completo silencio a la espera de que nos tenia que decir..

- _Alumnos ayer en la tarde, tuvimos unos problemas en las duchas de los hombres, algun graciosito perforo las cañerias, no dejando que llegue el agua a las duchas, por esa razon, hasta el viernes hombres y mujeres compartiran duchas, ese sera su castigo.- _derrepente solo se escucharon murmullos por la nueva noticia.- _hay una lista en el pasillo, las parejas no son removibles, nadie, repito nadie cambia parejas, la lista correspondiente a las parejas que tendran para las duchas, confiamos en que seran lo bastante maduros para asumir el castigo. Gracias.- _y asi sin mas salio del auditorio, solamente en 2 segundos los estudiantes corrieron hacia el pasillo para ver que pareja les habia tocado en las duchas.

_- Vamos Bella, apurate, quiero saber quien me toco, te imaginas fuera Erick, que mal, es muy feo no me gusta ... Pero y si fuera Jasper, dios seria mi oportunidad de tenerlo .- _me decia saltando Alice.

Llegamos a donde estaba la lista, estaba lleno de estudiantes, algunos reclamando por sus pareja, como Lauren Mallory que reclamaba que Tayler fuera su "compañero de ducha", decia que necesitaba a alguien mas guapo para que le tallara la espalda, por otro lado estaba la sonrojada Angela, ya que su compañero era Ben, yo sabia que ellos se gustaban, asi que seguro era que terminarian juntos despues de esto, o simplemente teniendo sexo.

- _Bella, Bella, Bella .- _decia Alice .- _Me toco Jasper, puedes creerlo osea lo vere bañandose, B-A-Ñ-A-N-D-O-S-E ... bueno aunque sinceramente espero tenerlo haciendome algunas cositas, ... Dios tengo que ponerme sexy - _de verdad primera vez que veia tan contenta y ardiente a mi amiga, pero habia algo que opacaba el sentirme feliz y era el miedo que tenia de saber quien era mi "compañero de ducha", ya que no queria que me tocara Mike, y su pequeña barita. o algun otro peor.

_.- ¿Que pasa Bella, no quieres conocer a tu compañero?.- _me preguntaba Alice, me di cuenta que me habia perdido en mis pensamientos, pero solo atine a rodar los ojos y acercarme a la lista a ver quien era mi "afortunado" compañero.

_.- Haber, Swan, Swan .-_ Decia mientras me buscaba, pero lo que no espera era ver quien era mi "compañero de ducha", no era nada mas ni nada menos que el super expectacular, sexy, y delicioso Edward Cullen, dios tuve que apoyarme de Alice para no desmayarme de la emocion, no hay persona mas irresistible que Edward, tiene unos musculos perfectos para su cuerpo, unas piernas duras, aunque espero que no sea lo unico que tenga duro.

- _Bella, ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te pasa? .- _preguntaba Alice, me hizo a un lado y busco mi nombre en la lista, solamente pude ver su sonrisa de duende desquiciada, cuando se fijo en mi compañero. _.- Bella, ¿ Tu sabes que significa?, vamos hoy mismo a comprar los mejores bikinis del mundo, es tu momento, sabemos que Edward siempre te ha gustado, asi que disfruta y revoluciona sus hormonas.- _Sabia que no podia discutirle a Alice, aunque en realidad no queria hacerlo ya que sabia que tenia razon, asi que simplemente asenti con la cabeza.

Despues de salir del instituto Alice me llevo al centro comercial, estuvimos horas y horas, ella se compro un trikini negro, dejando muy poco a la imaginacion, si el suyo era pequeño, el mio era peor, era un bikini azul electrico, que tapaba lo justo y necesario, Alice me decia que no podiamos ser tan lanzadas para llegar y desnudarnos, pero con estos bikinis era algo muy parecido

Llegue cansadisima a mi casa, y aunque tenia los nervios a flor de piel, pude dormir sin problemas, esa noche soñe con Edward y todo lo que hariamos mañana los dos en esa ducha.

Me desperte echa un manojo de nervios, y muy mojada, no podia creer que hoy en en algunas horas mas estaria compartiendo ducha con Edward Cullen, y si esque tenia suerte estariamos haciendo algo mas que bañarnos, doy gracias a Charlie en haberme puesto en el instituto y que me obliguen hacer deporte casi todos los dias.

Alice me vino a buscar para ir con ella a clases, se le notaba con solo mirarla que no cabia mas de la emocion, ya que se iba a duchar con "su Jasper", si reconozco que Jasper es lindo, pero no creo que ninguna belleza se compare a esos ojos verdes que me dejan sin aliento, o ese cabello suave despeinado color broncineo de Edward, okey debo dejar de pensar en el o mi ropa interior estara humeda todo el dia

Las horas transcurrieron demasiado lentas a mi parecer, o a lo mejor era que solo queria , llegar a Deporte, cuando al fin llegue a mi asignatura favorita, me puse mi buso deportivo y sali a clases a dar lo mejor de mi, asumo que no soy una gran atleta, pero estoy dentro del promedio., ni mala ni buena. Creo que nunca habia sudado tanto en mi vida, no se si eran los nervios, la emocion, o solamente me esforce demasiado en hacer la clase, cosa que no creo.

Cuando llegue cerca de las duchas pude localizar a Edward con la mirada, creo que en ese mismo momento me derreti, cuando su vista localizo a la mia, me regalo una sonrisa torcida que de inmediato supe que era mi favorita, se me salio el corazon cuando senti que se acercaba a mi, solo pude reaccionar cuando senti sus esmeraldas en mi cuerpo y me dijo :

- _Isabella puedes ocupar la ducha tu sola, yo me duchare en mi casa_ .- y sin mas salio de la clase rumbo a su casa, eso si dandome la magnifica vista de su trasero, pero dejandome con las ganas a flor de piel, no se de verdad que hice mal, yo pense que el queria ducharse conmigo, bueno talvez no soy la gran cosa, pero no soy fea.

Entre a la ducha SOLA, y me bañe durante un buen rato, digo como minimo, ya que ayer tuve que soportar a Alice en el mall, para que, para que Edward Cullen, me dejara con las ganas de poder verlo sin ropa y bañandose a mi lado, yo pense que el seria el primero en entrar, ya que los hombres, sus revolucionadas hormonas y todo eso, no puedo creer que haya rechazado una oportunidad como esta.

Luego de terminar pase por la ducha de Alice, le iba a preguntar si venia conmigo a mi casa, cuando oi un: - _Oh Dios Jasper dame mas_.- claro ella se divierte montandose a Jasper y yo tengo que irme a mi casa sola, y con un dolor entre medio de las piernas al saber que no pude tener a Edward Cullen en la ducha, y en mi cuerpo.

Llegue a mi casa fastidiada, a lo mejor algo le ocurrio a Edward para que se tuviera que llegar a bañar a su casa, o talvez como era un caballero, no queria incomodarme, pero rayos yo queria que me incomodara toda la vida, ya que no tenia nada que hacer hice la cena para Charlie, mi tarea y me acoste.

En la mañana cuando estaba lista y esperando a Alice, me llego un mensaje suyo que decia: _Bella me voy con Jazz al colegio, es mejor de lo que pensaba, Oh dios, en clase te lo contare todo.- _Claro Alice ya tiene a Jasper y hacen quisas que cosas y yo Dios, estoy que reviento por Edward, pero no el se tenia que duchar en su casa.

Llegue a clases, Alice se sento a mi lado, hechando a Jessica de su puesto al lado mio, y comenzo .- _Bella te mueres, es un Dios, es increible, su cuerpo, tiene musculos, pero no en exceso, y el sexo es increible, no se que me hizo, pero con un solo beso casi me vine, de verdad, cuando me toco, me acaricio, Dios necesito llegar a deporte para estar con Jazz....- _Y siguio asi todo el dia, es que acaso no sabe que estoy en sequia de sexo, pero bueno llego a deporte, y se perdio de mi vista, ya que en la clase hizo pareja con su Jazz.

La clase termino, y para sorpresa, no vi a Edward los ultimos minutos, no me moleste en buscarlo, me saque la ropa, quedando en mi bikini para irme a duchar y poder llegar a casa a pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sexo, estaba tan recluida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que choque contra alguien en mi ducha, espera dije MI ducha, Ohh dios, quien mas que èl podia estar aqui.

- _Bella, lo siento no te vi, bueno acabo de terminar, bañate sin problema_.- asumo que no le tome mucha importancia a lo que me decia, ya que solo pude ver que iba con una toalla envuelta en su cintura y nada mas, no se como no sufri una combustion espontanea en ese momento, era perfecto, demasiado perfecto, su pecho mojado, su pelo goteando, no se que me paso pero senti que me caia, creo que Edward se dio cuenta de eso por que me acerco mas a su cuerpo sosteniendome.

- _Bella respira _... .- Rayos por eso senti ese mareo, se me habia olvidado respirar, pero no tengo la culpa, que sea un perfecto Dios griego, que alborote mis hormonas, que me enloquezca su cuerpo, que moje mis braguitas. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, creo que ahora estoy mejor.

- _Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas aqui, como ayer no te duchaste, no pense que estuvieras aquí_.- dije

- _Si bueno, estoy algo apurado....Adios Bella_.- nisiquiera le pude responder porque al momento de despedirse abrio la puerta y se fue, dejandome otra vez sola en la ducha, con un nuevo dolor en entre mis piernas por haberlo visto sin polera y solo con una toalla envolviendolo, creo que no me fue tan bien como Alice, ya que mañana es la ultima ducha, pero aunque sea consegui verlo en toalla.

Me bañe tranquilamente sin bikini, sabiendo que nadie vendria a molestarme, me tome mi tiempo igual que ayer para relajar mis musculos, cuando termine seque mi cuerpo con la toalla y me hice una coleta alta en el cabello, me vesti y sali rumbo a mi casa.

Pase cerca de la ducha de Alice y Jasper y diablos desde aqui se escuchaban los gritos de Jasper - _Dios Alice, tan mojada ... tan estrecha_ .- Claro mi amiga disfruta del seguro mejor sexo de su vida gracias a que Jasper si se quiere bañar con ella, y yo tengo que ser bollerista y escuchar los gemidos de los demas, para saber algo de sexo.

Llegue refunfuñando a mi casa, le hice la cena a Charlie, e hize mi tarea de Literatura, mañana era mi ultimo dia de ejercicio en la semana, por ende el ultimo dia que "compartiria" ducha con Edward Cullen, claro aunque solo lo haya visto un minuto y eso. Cuando estuve desocupada, me puse mi pijama y me acoste esperando un nuevo dia.

Desperte con la alarma, me di un corto baño, me vesti con unas calzas y una polera larga, ya que hoy raramente en Fork estaba despejado, y como amo el sol tenia que celebrarlo con mi ropa. De nuevo me fui sola al instituto, claro ya que ahora Alice tenia a "Jasper el semental", no creo que lo quiera dejar ir para que cualquiera se le acerque.

Entregue mi trabajo de literatura, el dia fue sumamente normal, exceptuando que hoy seria el ultimo dia de duchas compartidas, aunque claro para mi no era la gran cosa, ya que no habia compartido ningun dia con mi "compañero de ducha" Edward Cullen.

Despues de almorzar con Alice y Jasper, el nuevo pretendiente oficial de mi amiga, me dirigi al gimnasio, para cambiarme la ropa por el buzo de ejercicios para esta clase. El profesor nos hizo correr las dos horas seguidas con descansos de 5 minutos cada 15 minutos, creo que todo el mundo incluyendome termino muerto.

Me diriguia a las duchas, cuando vi a Edward salir por la puerta con sus cosas, asi que tengo de nuevo la ducha para mi sola pense, fui a los camerinos, me saque el buzo, lo guarde en mi bolso, saque mi bikini, me lo puse y me tape con la toalla. Cuando llegue a la ducha, me saque el bikini, al fin y al cabo, nadie me veria, me podria bañar comodamente como ayer.

Saque mi shampoo de fresas y fresia, mi preferido, me verti una cantidad importante en la mano y comenze a lavar mi cabello. Lo lave dos veces, porque hoy habia sudado demasiado, cuando de repente comence a pensar en Edward, en sus ojos verdes, su cabello pegado a su cara, su muy marcado oblicuo. recorde cuando lo vi salir de la ducha, con su torzo marcado, comence a acariciarme los pechos pensando en el, en que eran sus manos mas que recorrian mi cuerpo, roze mi pezones con la yema de los dedos, cuando solte un breve gemido. Abri mis ojos y vi como las orbes verdes de Edward me miraban, sinceramente estaba tan concentrada acariciandome que no lo senti llegar, pase mi vista por su cuerpo y solo llevaba un boxer negro apretado, que hacia notoria su ereccion. No lo pense dos veces y mirandolo comence a acariciarme, pellizcando mis pezones, lamiendome los labios, Edward me miraba sin quitar su vista de mi.

Camine dos pasos hacia el, que seguia mirandome y comence a pasar mis manos por mi vagina, solo rozando suavemente, provocandolo, provocandome. Comence a acariciarme gimiendo su nombre. .- _Edward .... Ohh si Edward ... Humm_ .- frote mi clitoris con mi dedo indice y luego lo intruduje en mi, penetrandome y mirandolo siempre a los ojos, la ereccion de Edward iba a romper su ropa interior, Dios era E-N-O-R-M-E y solo mirarlo hacia que me empapara cada vez mas, tenia que sentirlo en mi boca, succionar ese manjar divino, y cerre lo ojos, concentrandome en todas estas sensaciones.

Saque mi dedo y lo introduje a mi boca, probando yo misma mi sabor, realmente estaba demasiado excitada pensando en que Edward me veia acariciandome para el, frote mi clitoris con dos dedos mas rapido, provocando gemidos mas altos. Abri los ojos pero no encontre a Edward, quizas lo habia espantado, claro al verme masturbandome, debio pensar que estoy loca.

Estaba tan sumida en mis ideas, que no me di cuenta cuando sus dedos se introdujeron en mi haciendome casi gritar, Dios no se habia ido, estaba detras de mi, penetrandome con sus dedos, su ereccion rozaba mi trasero, haciendo una friccion increible, eran mucho mejor sus dedos que los mios, los de el recorrian toda mi vagina, como queriendo grabarse cada parte de ella, empezo a morder el lobulo de mi oreja y a la vez succionandolo, no lo podia creer nisiquiera estaba adentro y ya era lo mejor que me habia pasado.

- ¿_Te gusto tocarte pensando en mi? Diablos Isabella, yo estos dias no vine a ducharme contigo porque sabia que cuando te hiciera mia nunca mas te dejaria ir ... como podria dejarte ir si tu vagina me llama, con su humedad, con su olor.- _Dijo metiendo 3 dedos dentro de mi, y provocandome un gemido.- _Jurame que nadie te hara gemir como yo ... que nadie te hara el amor como yo .. Ohh Dios que nadie te excitara como yo ... Juramelo Isabella_.- me reclamo.

- _Lo ... juro ... Edward _.- dije con la voz cortada

De la nada me dio vuelta y deboro mis labios sin piedad, introduciendo su lengua en mi boca, sin aviso, quede un poco sorprendida, pero inmediatamente le devolvi el beso, besaba increible, solo hacia que me excitara aun mas, mordio y jalo mi labio inferior.

- _Bebe, nunca mas te acaricies, para eso estan mis manos, desde ahora solo yo te acariciare- _dijo rozando fuertemente mi clitoris con sus dedos, y metiendo uno de mis pezones a su boca, de mi boca salio un gemido increiblemente alto, que creo que hasta Charlie pudo escucharlo.

Me beso salvajemente y me levanto, inmediatamente puse mis piernas al rededor de su cadera buscando ficcion. Edward se separo un poco y puso su punta en mi entrada, haciendo temblar, solto un gruñido totalmente sexy, haciendo que soltara algunos jugos vaginales en su punta. Baje mi mano y acaricie toda su excitacion, capturando asi algunos de mis jugos en mis dedos y pasandolos por su boca, el inmediatamente succiono mis dedos, recorriendolos con la lengua y gimiendo por su sabor.- _Deliciosa .- _murmuro.

Separe mis piernas de sus caderas y las situe en el suelo, separandome de Edward, el me tiro de la cintura, para que volviera a la forma en que estaba, pero fui mas rapido que el, me agache y tome su largo, grande, grueso y delicioso pene entre mis manos introduciendolo a mi boca. Edward solto un gruñido de su pecho, y coloco sus manos en mi pelo, llevando el ritmo de las embestidas de mi boca. Su sabor no tenia comparacion, era increible, el era increible.

Edward me levanto y automaticamente puse mis piernas al rededor de su cadera, de una sola estocada me penetro entera, de nuestras bocas salio un _.- Ahhhhhh si .- _sumamente sexy, Edward me penetraba con fuerza, hasta el fondo, haciendo que lo sintiera todo. No se como pude vivir todo este tiempo sin este placer, Edward Cullen era un rey en la cama, o aqui en la ducha, pero era un rey, mientras me embestia, succionaba fuertemente mis pezones. Me puso contra la fria ceramica y empezo a penetrarme cada vez mas lento, pero haciendome sentir el placer mas grande de mi vida.

- _Bella, estas tan mojada, joder tan estrecha, grita que yo soy el que te excita ... gritalo._

_- Tu ... Edward .- _dije entrecortadamente.

- _Joder Bella .. gritalo, quiero que todo el mundo te oiga ... grita para mi bebe.- _dijo y luego froto salvajemente mi clitoris.

- _Ohhh si Edward tu ... joder mas fuerte ... dame mas fuerte .-_ dije gritando a todo pulmon.

- _Eres mia, oiste Swan, solo mia, ... bebe grita que eres mia, gritalo o parare .- _dijo bajando la intensidad de sus embestidas, y haciendo que mi orgasmo se alejara.

_- Dios Edward soy tuya, tuya, tuya, pero sigue amor, correte para mi .- _dije cada vez mas fuerte perdiendo la razon.

En un momento Edward me miro a los ojos, y me penetro salvajemente, senti como su miembro me llenaba, haciendome sentir una deliciosa burbuja en el estomago, a punto de reventar.

_- Edward ... me vengo, joder bebe ... correte conmigo, .... porfavor._- rogo Bella.

- _Ohh si Bella .... Bella ... .... Ahhhh .-_ dijo gritando Edward, llegando al orgasmo.

- _Ahhhhhh_ .- gritaron los dos al unisono y dandose un beso salvaje y apasionado para callar sus gemidos.

Despues de unos segundos de mirarse a los ojos, intentando normalizar sus respitaciones, Bella se bajo de su cadera, tocando el piso algo torpe. Edward la atrajo hacia el y la beso dulcemente, porque sabia que al hacer a Bella su mujer, no podria dejar de desearla y quererlo solo para el.

_- Mia_.- dijo Edward susurrandole en el oido.

_- Tuya.- _dijo Bella en sus labios, antes de besarlo.

Bella, se puso el bikini y Edward sus boxers, y salieron rumbo a los camerinos, para poder vestirse, algunos de sus compañeros los miraban, queriendolos hacer sentir incomodos, pero ellos iban en su burbuja personal, y nada podria sacarlos de ella.

Edward le dijo a Bella que lo esperara, que iba a solucionar unos asuntos pendientes y volvia por ella, a ella no le molesto en lo absoluto, se vistio lentamente, con una sonrisa estupida en el rostro, que duda que algo se la pueda borrar.

Edward esperaba fuera de los camerinos a Bella, con una preciosa sonrisa torcida, que era la favorita de ella, caminaron abrazados hasta el Volvo de él, y este en el pasillo le susurro en el oido.

- _No se porque, pero presiento que las duchas de los hombres no estaran listas durante bastante tiempo.-_ dijo Edward

- _¿Porque? _.- pregunto inocentemente Bella.

- _Porque creo que se les perdio esto, y sin esto puede que hallan algunas filtraciones- _dijo Edward mostrando pequeños pedazos de cañerias, y dandole su sonrisa a Bella .- _Asi que amor mañana me demostraras que eres mia y siempre lo seras._

_- Tuya .- _respondio Bella.

_- Mia.- _le devolvio Edward en sus labios antes de besarlos con pasion y diversion, sabiendo que esto recien comienzaba.

**Este es mi primera historia, estoy conforme con el resultado.**

**Si les gusta dejen Review (: **

**Gracias por pasarse a leer.**

**Click en el boton verde :D**


End file.
